In outer Space
by IlGiovane
Summary: Después del beso con Neera, Lem no siente lo mismo, y lo único que le cruza por la mente es aquel baile donde el astronauta casi roza sus labios con los de él. Ahora, en el espacio exterior, Lem intenta enfrentar a ese extraño humano.


**¡Hola! Creo que este es el primer fic en español de este fandom, el cual es Slash ^^ hace poco vi esta película y la palabra _YAOI _se leía en cada escena donde salían Chuck y Lem. La escena que más me gusto fue cuando Chuck intenta enseñar a Lem como conquistar a Neera, y cuando están a punto del beso el despistado de Skiff entra y lo arruina todo xD bueno, gracias a Skiff esta historia se ideo en mi cabeza, ¡Espero que les guste!**

**Planet 51 y sus personajes son de sus respectivos dueños. Al igual que la imagen no es de mi propiedad.**

* * *

><p><strong>In outer Space<strong>

Estaban a salvo en el espacio exterior, estaban felices de que el conflicto ya había terminado y de que nadie había salido herido, a excepción de esos dos soldados con el cerebro removido. En todo caso, ellos estaban bien, y eso era lo importante.

Eckle y Skiff flotaban divertidos en la pequeña nave, golpeándose contra las paredes para impulsarse nuevamente, Neera los observaba con una sonrisa y el General Grawl se limitaba a sujetarse de su asiento para no salir levitando por ahí. En cambio Lem, que debería de sentirse aliviado porque toda esa pesadilla al fin había terminado, no podía sentir otra cosa que no fuera tristeza y decepción, ya que, después de regresar a 51, Chuck se iría y se llevaría con él lo que fue su más grande e interesante aventura.

-Muy bien, es hora de regresarlos a su planeta- la voz del único humano se escuchó desde la parte superior de la nave –Les recomiendo ponerse sus cinturones, porque el descenso será un poco brusco- su peculiar voz retumbo contra las paredes de metal obligando a los demás a acomodarse en sus respectivos lugares.

-Lem- el mencionado volteo hacia quien le había nombrado, era Neera que con una sonrisa y la mano extendida le pedía que se sentara junto a ella. Sin embargo, Lem no quería hacerlo.

¿Cómo que no quería? Él mismo lo había dicho, que Neera era la chica de sus sueños. Debería de estar feliz, contento, sentirse en un sueño hecho realidad, porque al fin, después de tanto tiempo y vergüenzas, Neera le había correspondido con un grácil beso en el espacio y con 51 de fondo. Lem debería de apresurarse, tomarle la mano y besarle. Como siempre había soñado.

-¿Lem?- la mano de ella seguía ahí, extendida frente a él, ofreciéndole su compañía.

-Este…- entonces extendió su brazo, con los dedos contraídos como si no quisieran tocar la piel de Neera, y como si le salvara la campana de hacer algo que no quería, la cabeza de Chuck se asomó por la escotilla para verificar el estado de todos.

-¡Lem! Entraremos a orbita en menos de 90 segundos ¡Toma tú asiento!-

-¡Chuck!- instantáneamente, Lem se impulsó con las piernas para levitar hacía el astronauta, al cual tomo por sorpresa haciendo que ambos entraran de manera brusca por la escotilla.

-¿Pero qué te pasa?- el humano volteo confundido hacía su compañero, el cual se encontraba cerrando el pestillo de la redonda puerta -¿Debería preguntar?-

-No…- Lem bajo la cabeza, estaba apenado por su comportamiento y Chuck lo había notado.

-¿Pasa algo malo?- era obvio para él que la respuesta era un _Sí_.

En tan pocos días se había formado entre ambos una buena amistad, ya que, como dicen, las peores situaciones sacan lo verdadero de una persona, y no había nada peor que ser un alíen en un planeta desconocido donde intentan sacarte el cerebro, o ser un adolescente con problemas sentimentales y laborales que para rematar te comprometes a ayudar a un forastero galáctico. El punto era que se conocían bien, y Lem no podía ocultarle algo a él.

-Es Neera…-

-¡Con que Neera! ¿Eh?- Chuck alzo la voz, gustoso, burlesco y orgulloso, con una sonrisa pícara en los labios –Te vi allá abajo, buena movida, lo admito… aunque en realidad quien se movió fue ella… ¡Pero no importa!- Chuck reía con un poco de broma en su tono, Lem asentía mientras sonreía débilmente con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas.

-Sí, fue genial- admitió mientras se acercaba al asiento de piloto donde su amigo se encontraba sentado moviendo unos botones del tablero de control.

-Entonces ¿Cuál es el problema? Creía que eso era lo que querías- el tono de voz de Chuck se calmó, llegando a ser tan serio que incomodo al _glipforkiano._

-El beso me gusto ¡demasiado! lo admito, fue como siempre lo imagine, solo que…-

-Solo que ¿qué?-

-El problema es que después del beso, todo lo que sentía por Neera se neutralizo tanto, que ya no quiero volver a besarla- Lem bajo la cabeza después de su confesión, cosa que sorprendió al humano haciéndolo girar un poco su asiento para ver a su acompañante.

-Pero ¿por qué?- Lem levanto la cabeza para toparse con el rostro rosado de su compañero, con las estrellas y el manto negro del espacio de fondo, brindándole un aspecto de contraluz único, era una imagen única. Y como si esa fuera la respuesta a la pregunta, Lem se sonrojo, confundiendo aún más sus pensamientos.

_/Entrando en órbita en 20 segundos/_

-Ya escuchaste amiguito, será mejor que regreses allá abajo- Chuck se inclinó sobre el teclado de mando para apretar y mover otros botones, ignorando que Lem seguía ahí, observándole.

-Chuck- el mencionado volteo a verlo con cierto signo de confusión en su rostro –Hay algo que me está revolviendo la cabeza desde hace tiempo- centro sus ojos en los de él -¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-

-¿Es una broma? Entraremos en órbita en cualquier momento y ya no estaremos en gravedad cero, debes tomar asiento y ponerte el cinturón o podrías…-

-¡Si me contestas lo haré!- Lem se inclinó sobre el humano apoyándose en las abrazaderas del asiento, sobresaltando a Chuck por el repentino cambio de humor del verde y por tenerlo a cinco centímetros de su cara, dejándole ver mejor esas facciones tan extrañas y al mismo tiempo tan atrayentes para él.

-Okey… pero que sea rápido-

-Si Skiff no hubiera entrado a la habitación cuando me "enseñabas" como conquistar a Neera, ¿qué hubiera pasado?- lo dijo tan deprisa que el cerebro del humano tardo un par de segundos en procesar tal información, cosa que molesto al _glipforkiano_.

-¿Cómo que qué hubiera pasado?-

-¡Sabes a lo que me refiero-! ¡Ah!- de pronto, la nave empezó a descender rápidamente y con tanta fuerza que Lem siendo el único de pie, cayo contra el suelo gracias a la gravedad que se había generado en la nave al entrar a la atmosfera de 51.

El peso era tan fuerte que Lem no podía ponerse en pie, su rostro estaba pegado al suelo y sentía como si una gran roca encima de él no le dejaba moverse.

-¡Te dije lo del cinturón!- de repente escucho un grito proveniente de Chuck y al mismo tiempo un par de manos que lo tomaban de los hombros y lo ayudaban a levantarse -¡Ayúdame un poco ¿quieres?!- Lem reacciono y con ayuda de sus rodillas pudo ponerse de manera vertical nuevamente para después ser sentado sobre las piernas del humano por el propio Chuck –Espero que no te moleste viajar de esta manera-

-Para nada…- fue más bien un susurro, ya que el _glipforkiano _miraba asombrado como el regazo del astronauta servía tan bien para él como un asiento, y como esos grandes brazos hacían de cinturón al rodearle la cintura con tanta fuerza y al mismo tiempo con tanta delicadeza.

_/Aterrizaje en menos de 150,3 segundos/ _

En poco más de dos minutos, Lem estaría de regreso pisando el suelo de su planeta, y Chuck ascendiendo de nueva cuenta hacía el espacio, rumbo a su hogar. Cosa que deprimía al de piel verde.

Por otro lado, Chuck recordaba con detalle a lo que Lem se había referido anteriormente con su pregunta, _¿qué hubiera pasado?, _era tan claro para él que no sabía si decírselo fuera lo correcto.

De repente, la nave saco un paracaídas instantáneo para facilitar el aterrizaje, Lem observaba por la ventanilla como se encontraban cada vez más cerca del suelo y sin pensarlo apretó con ambas manos los brazos que lo rodeaban. Chuck sintió el tacto de Lem en su piel a pesar de estar cubierto por aquel traje espacial, y sin querer también empezó a sentir cierta depresión al hacerse la idea de que esa sería la última vez que vería a ese ser verde que le había brindado su ayuda incondicionalmente, y entonces, con ambos brazos apretó más al alienígena formando un fuerte abrazo. Lem sintió como su cuerpo era atraído cada vez más y con más fuerza hacía el del astronauta, y se dejó hacer, recargándose contra el pecho del más alto, dejándole al humano acomodar la frente en el hueco de su cuello al mismo tiempo que ambos formaban un ovillo sobre el asiento.

-Lem-

-¿Sí?- ambos hablaban tan quedamente, como queriendo aprovechar el poco tiempo que tenían para estar así de juntos.

-¿Sabes que hubiera pasado si Skiff no hubiera entrado a la habitación?- el aliento del astronauta chocaba contra la piel desnuda del cuello color verde, cosa que no incomodaba a Lem.

-¿Te refieres, después de ese extraño baile?- ambos rieron al recordarlo, entonces el humano levanto la cabeza y acomodo su barbilla en el hueco del cuello del más pequeño, apretándolo aún más contra su pecho mientras ambos se veían de reojo.

-Nada-

-¿Nada?- Lem se retiró un poco para poder ver la cara de Chuck, la cual mostraba una débil sonrisa.

-Claro que nada, pequeño tonto- rio un poco llegando a confundir aún más al menor –Nos acabábamos de conocer, claramente no iba a besarte-

Entonces el rostro de Lem se coloro de un rojo tan intenso al saber que sus pensamientos habían sido descubiertos, ¿por qué pensaba que en ese entonces lo besaría? Era muy obvio que no.

-Pero- hablo de nuevo Chuck recuperando la atención del menor –después de todo lo que hemos pasado, a pesar de que ha sido poco tiempo, en realidad me gustaría hacerlo…-

El rostro de Lem se volvió a sonrojar al sentir las manos enguantadas del humano soltándole la cintura para dirigirse a su rostro, el cual tomo con tanta delicadeza como si fuera a deshacerse en sus grandes manos. Lentamente, y con dulzura, Chuck encamino su cara hacia la de Lem sin dejar de verle a los ojos, para después con un sutil movimiento retomar la posición en la que estaban cuando Skiff interrumpió en la habitación en aquel entonces, con Chuck sujetando al menor de la mano y la espalda y con Lem con su mano en la cintura del humano.

Entonces el beso se concretó, tan suave y dulce, al mismo tiempo que la pequeña nave chocaba contra el suelo al compás de aquel lento beso.

* * *

><p><strong><em>¡Gracias por leer hasta aquí! ^^<em>**

**_Un review me alegrara la vida, ¡lo juro! ToT_**

**_-Gio_**


End file.
